


翻译-Nice Day for the End of the World (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Series: the one where Shaw takes the zombie apocalypse in her stride (Chinese Translation) [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Girls with Guns, Huddling For Warmth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: “Root，我在检查你有没有被咬，这不是在玩儿脱衣舞秀。”
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: the one where Shaw takes the zombie apocalypse in her stride (Chinese Translation) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834774
Kudos: 4





	翻译-Nice Day for the End of the World (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nice Day for the End of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103854) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

“真见鬼，Root！”Shaw瞪着来复枪的瞄准镜，忍不住咒骂出声。

Root不是神枪手，在世界末日前她便更倾向于使用电击枪，现在即便在被逼进角落的时候她依然倾向于朝目标大一点儿的胸部射击。

“见鬼的，Root，射头部！”

Shaw终于扣下了扳机，这让她又咒骂了好一会儿——来复枪的子弹比手枪更难搞到。第一个僵尸随着枪声同石头一般直挺挺地倒在了地上，而Shaw的干预似乎终于惊醒了Root。她举枪将一颗子弹送入了第二个僵尸的眉心。

Root抬头看向Shaw藏身的屋顶，那是一个方形杂货店的屋顶。即便这个距离下Shaw看不清她的脸，她也知道Root一定咧嘴笑得正开心。

Shaw将整个停车场细细检查了一遍，搜寻是否还有漏网的不死鬼。当一切看来还算正常后，她收拾好来复枪从屋顶爬了下去，在心里将Root从头到脚骂了个遍。

*

那些不死鬼冒出来的时候，Shaw和Cole正在国内捣毁一个民兵组织。

那任务无聊到爆，都没个好的地方吃牛排。但唯一的好处便是，当僵尸世界末日来临时，他们周边的人都有枪，而且知道怎么使用。

人们不太愿意把它们叫做僵尸，Cole称他们为 _感染者_ ，Shaw也听人把它们叫 _行尸_ ，但去他妈的，Shaw看过电影，这就是僵尸。

*

Shaw忍不住开始了牢骚，“Root我还要给你说多少次？”她们正走在超市空荡荡的过道里，食物和酒都被先前的拾荒者扫荡一空，但她们要找的是一些暖和点儿的衣服。天气冷了下来，而且她们还在向北行进。“你得瞄准头，不然它们还会扑上来。”

“Shaw，我知道，”Root听起来愉快得过了头，一点儿不像一个几分钟前才差点被生吞活剥的人，“我知道你在上面看着。”

“没错，我在看着你用双枪射击浪费子弹，而你根本就不会瞄准。”

“我会瞄准。”Root耸肩套上了一件过大的防风外套。

“下次记得瞄准头部。”Shaw用力地瞪了过去，抓了一顶羊毛帽套在头上，下拉到遮住耳朵。

“但我敢肯定你看得很爽。”

*

Shaw曾犯了个错误——她告诉Root说双枪很性感。

但她有充足的理由可以辩解。那个时候她和Root还不怎么熟、她们还有充足的弹药，而且，那时她们俩都还能找到流动水洗澡。

*

Shaw刚认识Root的时候，她正在一个精神病院里找药品和一些能缓解下神经的东西。僵尸满地都是，找点儿路上用的东西绝没有错。

如果不是那周她才不得不对着Cole的脑门开了一枪的话，她估计会把Root丢在那儿——那女人当时将自己锁在医生办公室里，面前一个没有任何用处的电脑，旁边一堆可以安乐死的药。

亲手杀了Cole让Shaw有那么点失衡，而且她已经习惯了有搭档帮她看着后背，所以她身后多了个活泼过了头的精神病。

她也从医院里拿走了Root的病历。

“严重妄想症？”Shaw挑着眉，高声读了出来。

“如果够聪明的话，你就会知道那不是妄想。”Root说。

“你还真够谦逊的是吧？”

“Shaw你很介意这个吗？”

“噢管他的，说得就像我不知道现在是囚犯在管理避难所一样。”

*

她们闯入的第三间公寓已经被翻了个底朝天，或许是前一位使用者匆忙中离开的后果，但墙上没有血迹，地上也没有什么残肢，所以这间房子比前两个都要好上许多。

当原先还是Shaw和Cole在一间间找地方歇脚的时候，Cole总是睡地上，他不太喜欢睡在一张前主人估计已经死了的床上。

Root不仅对床没有什么异议，她甚至还找到了一套男士睡衣，尽管她得一直提着裤子以防它滑下去。不过裤脚却只长了一点，因为在身高遗传方面，Root绝对是中了头彩。

“你最好祈祷我们不需要迅速离开。”Shaw盯着窗外检查情况。

“到床上来，Sameen，”Root甜言蜜语道，“你今晚不用守夜，这整个小镇都没人。”

Root把自己裹得舒舒服服，然后转过身看着Shaw。这很像世界末日前会有的温馨景象，唯一画风不合的是Root手里的电击枪。

电击枪对僵尸没什么用，但威胁并不只来自于僵尸。

Shaw见过的大多数人都只是强撑着一副坚硬的外表，内里大多太过困惑和惊恐。能在路上走着的幸存者要么是Shaw这样受过训练的特工，要么便是Root这种永远意识不到死亡的疯子。

但在一片混乱中，依然有那么几个怪物，靠人们的恐惧和绝望爬到了最高层。

在Shaw碰到Root后不久，她们路过了一个小镇，里面的人没花多久便将女人圈养起来当做货币使用。速度快得令人瞠目结舌，只代表“镇长”一定在末日前就有了类似的想法，而他似乎挺喜欢Root。不过在Shaw追上他们的时候他已经死了。Root并不需要Shaw来告诉她电击枪可以诱发心脏骤停。

Shaw踢掉了靴子。“照你说的办吧。”她爬上床躺在Root旁边。

Root哼了一声，向她挪近了些，让自己能紧紧贴着Shaw的背（她总觉得不够暖）。Root还足够珍视自己剩下的那一边听力，以至于她不会用手环住Shaw，但她在与此同时会用电击枪抵住Shaw的尾椎。

“好吧，这真是有够放松的。”Shaw发现自己的声音干巴巴的。

*

在如何阻止僵尸上，Shaw曾做过十分科学的研究。电击、溺水、窒息都没什么作用，砍头和严重头部外伤还能凑合。但在一点咬痕就足以宣判死亡的情况下，她还是最好避免任何可能将血溅进眼睛或是嘴里的方式。

“你可以带护目镜？”Root建议说，“安全第一。”

Shaw最后倾向于一枪正中眉心。

*

当僵尸危机爆发的时候，体制是第一个崩溃的。Shaw对人从来都没什么好看法，但……她还一度觉得文明能坚持六个月左右。

原来ISA会在有号码的时候联系Shaw和Cole，但他们不知道Research的位置，因此没法前去报道。

在想不出其他点子后，他们试过其他军事基地。他们找到的第一个基地里全是僵尸，一定是有一个蠢货隐瞒了自己被咬的事实。第二个被一个紧张兮兮的上校所掌控，他给军队下令对任何会动的东西射击，他们没被击中就已经是万幸。

第三个是海军基地，欢迎他们留下和帮忙。但Cole下定决心要去纽约找他的父母，而Shaw也觉得最好在基地发生什么纰漏前尽快离开。

Shaw的海军陆战队纹身给他们赢来了武器、食物和水，然后他们便朝纽约进发。

即便在Cole被咬后（他没有撒谎，也没有尝试隐藏，只单单叫Shaw给他一枪），她也一直朝着纽约的方向走。Cole的父母肯定已经死了，甚至大约还死在Shaw、Cole和那群民兵组织被迫分道扬镳之前。但亲自确认他们的生死是她缅怀他的唯一方式。

Root的目标也是纽约。

“那儿有一件东西，非常特别的东西。”

“哦是吗？”

“在医院的时候，我在网络全断之前找到了什么，而且还正要有所反馈……我就差一点，就差 _一点点_ ……”

“Root，你知道，每次正当我快忘了你脑子有多不正常的时候，你就会说这样的话。”

*

“Root，我在检查你有没有被咬，这不是在玩儿脱衣舞秀。”

Root噘着嘴，弓身脱掉了衣服和胸罩，动作慢得令人发指。

Shaw抓住了Root的臀部，其唯一目的只是让她别扭了。

Root的胸和手上没有咬痕。“转身。”Shaw命令道。

她把Root的长发集拢放到一边，手指从后颈一直划到尾椎，她能在指尖下感受到突出的骨骼。

“现在，裤子脱了。”

“你想要什么的话，只用说一句就可以了。”Root从肩膀上回头对她一笑。

Shaw翻了个白眼，即便是Root也不可能把单脚跳着脱靴子这个动作弄得很性感，但她竟然真的在努力朝这个方向尝试。

Root站在一间空荡荡的审讯室里，身上除了一套老式的棉质内衣外什么也没有。

她们是来这个警局找武器的。Shaw本来没有抱以多大希望，大多警局都已在几个月前被扫荡一空，但这个地方却是枪和弹药的金矿。不过她们很快发现这里没被人捷足先登的原因是这里也是僵尸的巢穴，Shaw觉得估计是监禁室里关了一个被咬过的人。

Shaw的目光扫过Root的笑脸，向下移到她的脖颈，在锁骨处多停留了一会儿才接着向下，在那翘得太夸张的臀部又停留了一会儿，接着才是那双长得见鬼的腿。嗯，她没有被咬。

“你没事。”

Root张张嘴似乎想要说什么，但又明智地没有发表评论——“还挺简单，”她转头看向Shaw，脸上的笑容渐渐扩大，很像一只才抓住了金丝雀的猫，“轮到你了。”

“都没有僵尸近到可以咬到我的距离。”

Root噘嘴的程度夸张得像戏剧，“原样奉还才公平，Sameen。”

*

僵尸末日里唯一可说的便是生活并不复杂，只需要满足基本需求：食物、水、住所、安全、性，而最后一项便由Root提供。

而且Root确实很性感。没错，是那种疯狂又暴力、没法好好吃东西还用雨水洗澡的那种性感，但依然……

“你想被绑起来吗Sameen？”Root低声说，嘴唇划过Shaw的耳廓。

Shaw觉得一口气卡在了喉咙里，因为这恰恰是她想要的。她想要很多东西但从未得到过满足。大多男人害怕伤害她，或者太愿意伤害她；而女人总倾向于搞得感情泛滥。

而Root……

但世界末日没有什么地方能够让她们赤裸相对地玩一点捆绑，或是让她们弄得稍稍大声点儿。她们过夜的地方总是又脏又冷，还经常性地住着一两只僵尸。

她们经常这样做：抵在一堵墙上；Shaw耳边有Root急促的呼吸，Root的牙齿和指甲划过Shaw所有没盖在衣服下的地方；而她的手拉下Root裤子的拉链，手指在腿间疯狂摩擦，那里是这个女人唯一永远暖和的地方；与此同时，她们俩都高度防备着周围所有的动静。

*

新泽西的冬天糟糕透了。她们躲在一个废弃的发电厂里。Root的牙齿正不受控制的打颤。其实，Root的全身都在打颤，她冻得整个人都有点发紫。

“好吧，挪点地儿。”Shaw爬进了Root的睡袋里。她搓着Root冰冷的手，给她哈了几口气，“你快冻僵了。”

“血液循环不太好。”Root虚弱地笑笑。

Shaw拉着Root靠近，让Root将头埋在她的颈窝里，颤抖的鼻尖贴着她的皮肤，显得太过冰冷。Shaw用手环着发抖的Root，搓着她的后背。

“如果你敢说任何关于搂搂抱抱的玩笑，Root我发誓我会把你绑在这儿给什么东西当点心。”

Root在Shaw的颈间摇摇头，一边发抖一边无声地笑。

*

Shaw早就计划好了她到纽约郊外要干什么。她会确认Cole的父母已经死了，看看房里有没有什么可以搜刮的东西，或许再干掉一个或一打的僵尸，运气好的话能找到一辆可以开的车，前往地平线的下一个城市。

而这其中，她也想告诉Root说，如果愿意，她欢迎她加入。

但恰恰相反，她发现自己跟着Root进了纽约的五大行政区。

大城市是孕育僵尸的温床，太多人挤在一个地方，太多可以供这些不死鬼藏身的地方，太多死胡同。纽约曾有八百万的人口，现在一人不剩也没有什么好意外的。

Shaw和Root在空荡得诡异的街道上行走，手里死死地拽着枪，Shaw从背后绕到Root右方，掩护她听不见的这一边。

在城里的时候，夜晚她们轮岗放哨。而这一个晚上，Shaw是被Root摇醒的，她低声在耳边催促，“Shaw！Shaw，醒醒！”

Shaw在清醒前就抓起了枪，“怎么了？”

“曼哈顿有灯光，那里有人有发电机，很多发电机。”

*

那里有一个穿着破旧西装的高个子男人、一个黑皮肤的女人和一个所有举动都写着 _条子_ 的矮胖男人。当她们在中城隧道的废弃车间穿行的时候，他们包围了她俩。

Root放下了枪，但Shaw没有。“动口不动手，Sameen。”

“好吧，”Shaw的枪依然指着那个又高脸色又黑的男人，他无疑是前CIA探员，“我们有武器、药物，如果你们需要医生的话，我上过医学院。”

“我们确实需要医生，”那个女人说，“但首先我们得检查你们有没有被咬过。”她示意Root跟着她到一辆被砸毁的车后，那里相对有点隐私。

“你想等Carter来检查吗？”那个高个子问她。

“我怀疑我没什么你没见过的地方。”Shaw说。她放下枪朝隧道另一头走去。

在Shaw快速脱衣服的时候，那个男人说：“我是John。”

“Shaw。”Shaw嘟囔着回答，从头上脱掉了衣服。她看向隧道那一头，Root脱衣服的动作相当规矩，但或许只是这里的冷空气让她没精力乱搞。

“你是医生？”

“也做过其他的一些事。”

“比如海军？”John的眼睛落在Shaw的海军陆战队纹身上。

Shaw哼了一声，“你真是观察力超群。”

“这个没问题。”Carter叫道。

“这个也没问题，”John说，“你可以穿上衣服了，然后Fusco，你可以停止到处乱瞥了。”

那个矮胖男人，Fusco，他呆在隧道中间盯着自己的鞋，但手指没有一刻离开过扳机。

“你们怎么找到我们的？”Shaw问。

Carter朝Root点点头，“有人在等着你这个朋友。”

“谁？”

“他们老板。”Root得意地回答。

John似乎对她没什么好气，“倒不如说是老板的老板。”

*

“你真是 _太美了_ 。”Root的语调近乎狂喜。

Shaw觉得，如果Root说的是那个看起来很认真的戴眼镜男人、而不是他的电脑系统的话，这事儿还没那么诡异。

“Shaw你不是醋罐子对吧？”她回头瞪着说话的John，对方嘴角满是笑意，“就像你说的，我观察力超群。”

Carter和Fusco都去查看他们各自的孩子去了，但在到达这个废旧地铁站之前，他们给她俩讲了些大致情况。

简短来说：曼哈顿里有一个AI的服务器，这东西曾经的范围覆盖到了整个国家；虽然它现在看不到这个岛之外的地方，但它可以帮着他们一个区一个区地清理僵尸，提醒他们谁被咬了，帮助他们——用John的话来讲—— _在不好的事发生前阻止它_ 。

“Mr. Reese，你能否带Ms. Shaw去吃点东西，然后让她能洗个热水澡？”

“好的，Finch。”

几乎黏在电脑屏幕上的Root抬起头，“家里见，亲爱的。”

Shaw张了张嘴，她想说她还没决定是否要呆在曼哈顿，也不在乎是否要和Root呆在一起。但Reese正了然地冲她笑，同时食物和热水澡听起来也太不错了，而且她还可以打听打听Cole的父母，他们本来不太可能存活，但现在看来未必没有生还希望。

更重要的是，她了解Root，反正那女人也听不进Shaw的任何反对。

“随你吧，”她转身准备离开，“我想你那位天网新朋友会告诉你哪儿能找到我。”

FIN


End file.
